He Blinded Me With Science
by Asterisked
Summary: Usually, when Souichi had a problem, he would approach it in the manner of a scientist; take note of preliminary observations and changes, create a hypothesis and slowly work toward a correct, logical solution. Unfortuantely when he discovered, quite out of the blue, that he was in love with Morinaga Tetsuhiro, this method proved to be entirely useless.


Hey guys, I deleted all of my Tyrant stories from a few years ago, and since I've been asked a few times to repost them, I felt bad and am uploading them back onto this site, although under a different name. Of course, at the time of first posting there had been less volumes out, so most of my stories take place between volumes six and eight, I believe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (the title is from the Thomas Dolby song She Blinded Me With Science)

* * *

Souichi Tatsumi had a problem. Usually, when he had a problem, he would approach it in the manner of a scientist; take note of preliminary observations and changes, create a hypothesis and slowly work toward a correct, logical solution. Souichi found that this method worked brilliantly in life, and while some people might call this cold, he frankly didn't give a fuck. It worked, and that's what counted.

So when Souichi discovered, quite out of the blue, that he was in love with Morinaga Tetsuhiro, this method proved to be entirely useless. For there was no easy way to analyze this situation with an indifferent eye—all of the factors were irritatingly interwoven with bits of himself. You can't get emotionally involved during an experiment. It might ruin the end result.

What was Souichi supposed to do, then? If he couldn't approach the situation as a scientist, how could he approach it at all?

"Senpai, hey, are you listening?"

Souichi blinked and looked up at the smiling face of his lab partner and kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro,- the unfortunate son of a bitch that Souichi recently discovered he was infatuated with.

"Yeah, what is it?" Souichi said dully, cringing away from the bright green of the man's eyes. _Why do they have to be so green, anyway? _

Morinaga shifted around on his feet, the smile still plastered on his stupid face. "I was just telling you about Kunihiro and Masaki! About how they're working things out…trying some stuff…" He said, lifting the end of the last word as though posing a question.

"Okay, wow, that's nice." Souichi grumbled turning back to the lens of the microscope he had been peering into absentmindedly moments before.

He therefore didn't see Morinaga's surprised blink, and the slight furrow of his dark eyebrows. "Are you serious, Senpai?

Souichi looked back up, hearing Morinaga's words for the first time. "Oh, great, so now your brother's a homo as well? He might be a douche, but at least he had being straight going for him."

Morinaga sighed. "Yeah, that seems more like it…" He muttered, the cautious hope he had gained moments before leaving his voice.

Souichi turned back to the microscope, feeling guilty. He adjusted the magnification with a dial on the side, and frowned. "Tweezers." He commanded.

"Okay!"

Souichi watched Morinaga bustle off to find the tweezers from the corner of his eye, his chest heavy. _How can I solve this? Am I sure that I…LOVE this idiot? Maybe I'm just confused._

"Here you go, Senpai!" Morinaga handed him the tweezers, and as Souichi grabbed them, their fingers brushed. Souichi felt a shiver run from his hand straight to his heart, and he knew that what he was feeling wasn't just confusion. _What do I do about this? I can't deal with...this kind of thing…The emotional one has always been Morinaga. _And then it hit him. If Souichi didn't understand how to proceed, maybe Morinaga would.

"Hey, uh…" Souichi began. Morinaga looked up from where he had been meticulously scrubbing the counter, curiosity in his eyes. Souichi flushed deeply, realizing he had no idea how to word this.

"Senpai?" Morinaga asked, and Souichi swallowed. _What's your problem, Souichi? Spit it out, it's not like he'll know you're referring to yourself._

"So I've got this…friend of mine, and she's kind of…" Souichi looked back into the microscope, unable to maintain eye contact with his kouhai anymore. "She's lost."

"Okay…" Morinaga said, nodding, his expression still confused.

"See, she came to me asking for advice, because she thinks she likes this friend of hers, but she doesn't do so well with…feelings…and she was wondering what she could do about it.." Souichi said in a rush, adjusting the zoom on the lens too sharply and breaking the slide under it.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, and Morinaga rushed over to help him clean up. As Morinaga swept the ruined sample into the garbage, he asked Souichi to continue.

"Right, anyway, and well, you know me, I'm…not that great with feelings and shit too." Souichi said as he walked to the mini fridge, grabbing the petri dish with the algae specimen from within. "So I was thinking…that you could, uh…help me out, since you're better at this stuff." He finished, heaving a sigh of relief. He glanced up at his kouhai as he came back to the counter with a fresh slide, and noticed the man looked very odd.

"What?" Souichi barked, and Morinaga looked into his eyes, a weird mixture of emotions on his face. Souichi, being capable of only really noticing the most extreme ranges of emotions, thought he saw curiosity and anger, but he might have been mistaken.

"Nothing, Senpai…" Morinaga tilted his head and stared at Souichi, crossing his arms. Souichi felt the flush spread through his cheeks again, and hurried back to the microscope, sitting down quickly on the stool before the counter.

"Are you going to help or what?" Souichi asked as he clamped the slide down on the plate.

"Sure, Senpai. So, does this girl know whether or not this guy likes her back at all?" Morinaga asked.

"Ugh, yeah, she's pretty freaking sure. He tells her he loves her like, every five minutes, gropes her inappropriately _and _in public, and coerces her into having sex with him all the time." Souichi spat as he leaned forward, looking into the lens of the microscope. _Wow, why the hell do I like this dick again?_

"Huh." Morinaga said, sitting down on the stool next to Souichi and resting his face on his hand. He watched Souichi scribbled some notes into the laboratory log next to him, and Souichi tried very hard not to give anything away more than he already did by blushing like a fool.

"If that's the case, why doesn't she just tell the guy that she likes him, when he very clearly would like to hear it?" Morinaga offered.

"B-because she's not sure…not sure if she's ready for that…ready…" Souichi fumbled, not at all prepared. _I can't just TELL him I…feel this way…it can't be that simple, right?_

"Ready for what, exactly?" Morinaga said, pushing his stool closer, so that his shoulder bumped lightly into Souichi's. The older man felt his heart in his throat, and, hands shaking, attempted to remove the slide from the clasps that held it in place. All he managed to do was bump the slide slightly askew, and cursing, he took a breath to steady his hands.

"She's not sure if she can handle being together…formally…"

"Even so," Morinaga pressed, "I think that the guy would like to hear that his feelings are reciprocated, even if they don't 'get together'." He leaned forward, and Souichi stared determinedly at the slide in his shaking hands.

"You think so, huh…" Souichi whispered. _I can't do that! I just can't…_

"I do think so. If she really likes this guy, what would hold her back?"

Souichi made the mistake of glancing up. Morinaga's face was literally inches away, his body leaning towards Souichi from a stool pushed directly next to his own. Morinaga's proximity, and the verge of what Souichi knew he needed to say, made his heart pound in his ears and skin tingle.

"I don't know." Souichi breathed, his eyes darting everywhere, on Morinaga's eyes, nose, lips….

"I don't either." The taller man responded, closing the distance between their lips. The men inhaled deeply as their lips met and opened, Morinaga's tongue sliding along under Souichi's lower lip and entering his mouth. Souichi groaned, dropping the forgotten slide to the ground as he slid his hands into Morinaga's dark hair.

_Do it. Do it, Souichi, for the love of science. _

"M-Morinaga…" Souichi gasped against the man's warm mouth, feeling his kouhai's hands run down his back.

"Yes?" Morinaga responded, tucking his face into the juncture between Souichi's neck and shoulder. Souichi shuddered as he felt the Morinaga's tongue drag up his neck.

"There…was no girl…" His voice broke as Morinaga kissed the sensitive area behind under his ear, a deep flush crossing his cheeks from both his words and from his kouhai's actions. _I said it, oh shit, oh shit…oh, shit. _

Morinaga lifted his face from Souichi's jaw and leaned his forehead against his senpai's, his hands cupping Souichi's face tenderly. Breathing deeply, Morinaga stared into Souichi's embarrassed by honest eyes, and smiled.

"I know, Senpai."

And then he kissed him once again. As their lips moved-Souichi's in relief, Morinaga's in joy-all Souichi could think was that sometimes, the best solutions come from the heart.


End file.
